No More Romance Movies For Me
by xXBlackTenshiXx
Summary: mikan is a runaway princess and natsume is a runaway prince. they both didnt know they went to the same school until they met under a tree. what will happened if their identities were revealed? read and find out
1. Princess Mikan's Dream

**No More Romance Movies**

This is my 10th fanfic. I sorta got this idea from my boyfriend and a movie I just watched with my cousins.

_Italics-thoughts_

**Summary: **Natsume is a prince and Mikan is a princess. They both ran away from home not wanting to marry someone they didn't know and that was each other. Later on in the story, they end up getting married and...read on to find out!!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gakuen Alice

* * *

There was a story of a young teenage girl named Mikan Sakura. She was a runaway princess who didn't like to be royal, so she ran away from the palace and went to a public school; Alice Hills. There was a teenage boy named Natsume Hyuuga, who was also a runaway prince. He went to the same public school that Mikan went to, but they both didn't know each other. Nobody in the school knew that Mikan was a princess besides her personal maid/best friend, Hotaru Imai. Hotaru followed Mikan to the public school because they were best friends and promised to stay with each other forever. The reason that Natsume and Mikan ran away was because they had to marry someone that they had never met.

One day, Natsume and Mikan had finally met under Mikan's favorite tree that was located at the back of the school. Mikan was underneath her tree, leaning on the trunk and was sleeping. Natsume was passing by and saw Mikan. He walked up to her and saw how beautiful she was. _"She must be an angel sent down from Heaven." _thought Natsume. Mikan suddenly woke up and that surprised Natsume. Mikan sat up and rubbed her eyes like a 3-year-old when it wakes up from its nap. Natsume stood up and gave his hand out to Mikan. Mikan looked up and took his hand. Natsume helped her get up, but it all happened too fast that Mikan stumbled and fell into Natsume's arms. They both fell on the ground in an awkward position with Natsume on the ground and Mikan was on top.

Hotaru came along and blushed. She was surprised to see that Mikan likes somebody, even though Mikan doesn't believe in love. Both Natsume and Mikan blushed. Mikan sat up and waved her arms in front of her saying "This isn't what it looks like! I can explain!"

Natsume's face sadden. He was sad that Mikan didn't have any feelings for him. Hotaru smiled and left Natsume and Mikan alone. Mikan sighed. "I'm sorry my friend Hotaru came." said Mikan smiling her rare smiles. "It's okay. Anyways, I didn't give a proper introduction." said Natsume. "I'm Natsume Hyuuga." added Natsume smiling. "I'm Mikan Sakura." said Mikan.

From then on, Natsume and Mikan would always meet with each other there, under the tree where they had first met each other. They learned a lot of things about each other, except for the fact that they were both royalty. One day, Mikan asked Natsume a question. "Natsume, how would you react if you found out that I was a princess?" asked Mikan. Natsume stiffened. "Well, I can't answer that, but how would YOU react if you found out that I was a prince?" asked Natsume. This time, Mikan stiffened. "I can't answer that now, but would you still be friends with me if we were both royalty and not tell my parents about it?" asked Mikan. "No, I won't unless you tell them." said Natsume. "But we're not really royalty." said Mikan laughing. And Natsume joined in with her and laughed too.

That night, Mikan and Natsume thought that they the next time they see each other, they would tell each other of their real identities. The next day, the met at the tree again, but Natsume was there earlier than Mikan normally did. They both sat down on the tree, and there was silence for a while. "Mikan/Natsume." said Natsume and Mikan at the same time. "You can go first, Mikan." said Natsume. "Okay." said Mikan and took a deep breath.

"Well,I'marunawayprincessnamedPrincessMikanSakura." said Mikan quickly. "Wait, can you repeat that again?" asked Natsume. Mikan sighed and said it more slowly. "Well, I'm a runaway princess named Princess Mikan Sakura." said Mikan. _"Wait, aren't I engaged to Princess Mikan Sakura?" _asked/thought Natsume to himself. "Okay, Mikan, I'm actually Prince Natsume Hyuuga." said Kai. _"Wasn't I engaged to Prince Natsume Hyuuga? I'm going to ask Hotaru about this." _thought MIkan to herself. The two of them promised not to tell anyone that they were both royalty, except for Hotaru because Hotaru wouldn't do anything that would sadden Mikan.

That night Mikan asked Hotaru who she was engaged to. "Hotaru, who was I engaged to again?" asked Mikan. "Why, you were engaged to Prince Natsume Hyuuga." said Hotaru smiling. Mikan froze. "Why?" asked Hotaru. "I just wanted to remember so I can stay away from someone with that name." said Mikan. The next day,Mikan was at the tree earlier than she usually did. Natsume soon appeared at the tree. "Natsume, I found out from my personal maid/best friend that I was engaged to you." said Mikan. "I know, I found out from my personal butler." said Natsume.

Natsume was in love with Mikan, but she was too dense to notice it. Mikan soon learned to fall in love with Natsume, and she was able to smile more around him. Hotaru would always spy on Mikan and was happy that someone had finally made Mikan happy after they left the palace. Natsume said something funny and Mikan playfully hit his shoulder.

Three weeks after they told each other about their identities, they decided to tell each other their feelings. Natsume confessed to Mikan first. "Mikan, when I first saw you, I fell in love with you." said Natsume. Mikan was surprised and was speechless for a moment. She soon got over it and smiled. "I love you too, Natsume, ever since I met you." said Mikan. All of a sudden, men in black clothing appeared and knocked them out.

When Mikan woke up, she was on her bed and realized that the whole thing that happened just now was a dream from 7 years ago. She smiled and thought _"It's been a while since I had that dream."_

Today was the day that Natsume and Mikan were going to get married. Mikan went into the room that connected with her closet to her room and had Hotaru help her pick a wedding gown to wear. She chose one that was long. Her veil was also long. She had a crown on top of her veil. She had a blue necklace and diamond earrings. Her bouquet were of different rose colors, but in the middle of the bouquet was a blue and black rose. Natsume was already in the ball room waiting for Mikan to arrive. Mikan walked to Natsume along the aisle. Natsume's uncle said all those stuff; blah blah blah. "I announce you husband and wife." said Natsume's uncle. Before they kiss each other the image faded, and a teenage Princess MIkan appeared on her bed.

"I swear I will never watch another romance movie for as long as I live." said Mikan and went back to sleep. What she didn't know was that Natsume was outside her window and that Hotaru was outside her room, listening to every word she said.

* * *

I know it's short, but please review.


	2. Author's Note

**No More Romance Movies For Me**

_I just had to make this note telling those of you who read this story. So far, the reviews that I got were saying that this story was confusing. So now I'm going to tell you how the story actually works._

Natsume is a prince and Mikan is a princess like the story says. Mikan watched a romance movie before she went to sleep. She has a dream of meeting Natsume, even though she hasn't and doesn't know him, and getting married to him in the end of the dream. She wakes up swearing to never watch another romance movie for as long as she lives because she doesn't want to have another dream of him and she doesn't know him, so she's pretty sure that she won't like him either. She's been having the same dream for a while so she really hates Hotaru for making her watch a romance movie and hates Natsume, for some reason.

_I hope this makes sense. Thank you for those of you who reviewed, faved, or alerted this story._


End file.
